


Paradise

by NoraMutaoFrost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Ronins been paid to relocate priceless cargo to the newly reconstructed Palace of Secrets within Ninjago City. He thought it was just going to be some easy job. But once the box breaks open to reveal the rightful heir to the throne...things get more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: There will be hints of scruffshipping in this fic.

Please read and review!

Paradise

Chapter 1

Home

Clocks work perfectly when they're well gears set in place, oiled up, and twisted tightly. Once the time is set they can run for years if allowed to be maintained regularly. Some clocks have been working for centuries. It was no different then the one resting in the old mans palm. He looked down at the face. The clock seemed to stare back at him as he kept waiting.

Waiting seemed to be the name of the game lately. All he knew right now was what he was told, and it was to do just that...wait for further instructions. For if he didn't follow the instructions perfectly then he and his cargo could be killed.

Months he had been waiting, so many months he's been carrying this cargo. Across the wastes, the barrens, small towns, running as fast as he could. He wouldn't be able to run the cargo much further so a different route would have to be obtained and something off the beaten path.

So here he stood, in a small shop in Stiix. The box beside him held the cargo destined for the newly built Palace within Ninjago City.

Once again the man looked down at the watch and closed the trinket stuffing it in his pocket with a loud sigh.

"Can I help you?" The voice was gruff and unfitting for the man it came from. He put his red straw hat on the counter as he leaned over eyeing the box. The man looked at the newcomer as if he were half a grain of rice and nothing more. Ronin knew these types. These types had money.

Ronin narrowed his eyes. The mechanical eye under his eye patch scanned him. No weapons, just a watch, a box of matches and a pipe. Either the man in front of him came unarmed out of stupidity or he knew who Ronin was and didn't want his stuff stolen. Either way...he didn't work for free.

"I am aware of who you are Master Ronin. It is why I am here." He put his hand down on the crate. "I am also aware that you are very good at hiding, and getting around Ninjago City." Ronin eyed the man. Just what was so special the man couldn't just walk into Ninjago City without causing a fuss? He looked down at the box and then up at the man.

"Whats in the box?" Ronin asked leaning back against the counter. The man just smiled at Ronin as he revealing a secret.

"A priceless treasure." He simply said. Ronin sighed shook his head.

"Fine...keep your secrets." He would just open the box when this guy left so it didn't matter to him. "How much?" Ronin asked. Of course he wanted money he was Ronin after all. He was a thief.

The man threw a bag full of money down. Ronins eyes lit up as he ran his fingers over the gold. He was obviously pleased.

"Plus travel expenses as well." The man threw another bag down. Ronins eyes lit up. "You will receive another bag upon arrival if the cargo is intact." The man watched Ronin swoon and have to sit down.

"So...by the look on your face...I'd say we have a deal?" He asked. Ronin looked up out of breath.

"I uh...yeah...yeah we gotta deal. Just sign the contract." He pointed to the paper on the counter. The man read back over the contract that seemed legal enough to him. He signed it and tipped his hat. The man took one more look at the crate before leaving again. Ronin looked over the contract and the name he left behind.

"Hutchins?" He asked no one in particular. It was all that was written down and all he would ever know of the man. He looked at the box in question and looked around before walking over to the crate before gently lifting the top. It wouldn't budge. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He'd have to get REX set up for the trip. He hated going into the city ill prepared.

Grabbing a dolly and wheeling the crate into his ship. He couldn't stop wondering just what was inside. All he could think of was the bounty it was costing them. Just what could be so precious it would cost them so much money to have transferred into a kingless castle. Then again it wasn't his business and he had to think about where he was going to store his newfound wealth. After paying back that debt he had all the money he had was being stored in several different places. No longer having a debt on your life meant you were free to do as you please and it was a freedom he was fast getting used to. He threw his luggage in the corner and climbed into his seat. This...was going to be an easy job. He could almost feel those cold coins in the palm of his hand.


	2. Unknown Wonders

Authors Notes: I'll be lucky if I get a cover art for this one, unless someone wants to do it *Shrugs* Its up to you or something.

Please Read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 2

Unknowing Wonders

Stixx was an annoyingly horrible place to stay, but the perfect place to hide. The reason why Ronin chose it wasn't because it was there, it was because his father left it to him. It was where he grew up. It was what he knew. Growing up on the streets he quickly learned the tricks to the trade that now held him over in his adult life. However doing so got him into a lot of trouble. Doing so got him into a life debt with the Soul Archer. Something he decided never to do again.

REX powered through the waters under the platforms that now made up Stixx. The town was a lot quieter and a lot less likely to call attention to itself. The people didn't want another episode of last year after the ghosts went through. A moment that still lives within Ronin that he would much rather forget about. The feel of Morro worming himself into his body to take him over was the most he had ever felt helpless. He saw himself talking, but it wasn't him. He grabbed his chest the feeling coming back to him of the cold bitterness that he felt. That Kid, Lloyd had him inside him for nearly a week. He had to commend him. That was definitely something he himself couldn't have been able to do. He could only stand ten minutes of it.

Ronin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, no more thinking like that. That was over and done now. Morro was a good guy and wouldn't ever do that again. He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and let the air he had been holding out. It was all he could do. He turned around to look at the box again and sighed. Now he had that thing to deal with. It was money. Good clean money now. No more being a thief. He was honest now. He was...well sort of. He pulled out the watch he had plucked from the Hutchins guy and looked over it. There were engravings and such over the face of the royal families emblem.

"I thought the royal family was dead." He said with a chuckle. "Guess the old guy couldn't let go." He said throwing the watch into the seat next to him and looked back out at the fish that would swim by. What was he going to do with the box? Just leave it on the doorstep? Would someone be there to meet him? Who knows...it was a little messy as of yet, but if the package was worth that much...there had better be someone there to meet him with a huge back of gold that was promised him. He didn't work for free after all. His eyes darted back to the package.

"Probably the family jewels they had been hoarding someplace else and they want them back now that they just spent a butt load of money renovating the palace...yeah that's probably it." He said looking back around through the windshield in time to see the missiles before they hit.

REX rocked back and forth. Ronin had no choice but to take REX back to the surface. What to do once they got to the top? To the air...straight into the clouds. He'd use the sun as a shield. They wouldn't be able to see him there.

The box slid back and hit the wall cracking alone one side. Ronin swore under his breath. He'd have to fix that before he brought it in. They broke the surface. He could see quite a few islands from there. He could land on any of them and hide. But first he had to make it there.

REX flew as high up as it could. Warning signs about altitude were blaring within the cockpit. He pushed a few buttons and looked back down. He could see it. A few boats on the water looking for them.

"Guess they know nothing about REX." He patted the machine as they made there way to a far off island hoping they didn't see the smoke as he headed there.

REX however had different plans. The vehicle bucked a bit and fell from the sky.

"Oh come on! You had what...twenty more feet to go!" Ronin yelled trying to get control as they huge machine crashed into the trees and broke into several pieces.

After a little while Ronin opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He'd have a bump the size of a bus in a few hours. Now to find the cargo. He was sure he had seen it fall out near the beach. He walked out following the trail that REX left behind. At least MEC was still intact.

There it was...there was the b...it was in pieces. But the treasure within lay sprawled out on the sands. A young girl who was probably in her upper teens lay on the ground. Her Lotus blossom kimono had tears in it, and her black hair was a mess. It was the dress that caught his eye. It was the mark of the late emperor. The blossoms he and his family wore.


	3. Weighted

Authors Notes: Read and review please. How else am I supposed to know how I"m doing :D

Paradise

Chapter 3

Weighted

Jannah had been a lonely girl, having been born later into her parents life than most children. Her brother at least 10 years older than herself. Her birth was a secret to many. Her upbringing was in the middle of a temple on an island with no name. All she knew was the rock gardens, and cherry blossom trees that were allowed to grow in the center garden that she would frequent.

The maids were her only friends, and the woman she called mother wasn't even her mother. Her parents had died not long after her birth allowing her brother to take his place as emperor as was tradition. Her only calling was to remain in the center of the temple on the island for the rest of her days. At least that was the plan.

Her brother the emperor had been killed by Garmadon and his forces not to long ago. To her surprise there weren't any survivors of the raid. Meaning she would be the empress. Something she knew nothing about. All she was ever told was the fact that she was a princess and nothing more. Now her 'nothing more' was to rule Ninjago as her family had done before her.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the canopy of trees above her. She could smell a fire somewhere. Plus something that smelled like it was cooking nicely. She slowly turned her head and gasped feeling the stiffness in her neck.

"Hey there ya royalness...you shouldn't be moving." The voice was someone she had never heard before. Her eyes weaved over his face. He seemed to have a rough angry look to him. Her eyes ran over the red ship to her left. He was elbow deep in it.

"Who are you?" She asked him. Her voice was very low and kind sounding. A kindness that wouldn't get them anywhere if she were to have been lost in Stixx.

"Names Ronin. Guy named Hutchins asked me to get you to your palace. Now you stay there and I'll fix REX and we'll be out our way." Oh so thats what was going on? Hutchins abandoned her with some shady man.

"A likely story. Hutchins wouldn't abandon me. You liar." She stood up and started to walk into the woods.

"Wouldn't go that way kid. There's loads of things that would rather eat you for dinner. Suns going down and it's about to get real scary." Ronin watched her scoff and walk into the jungle. He sighed and went back to fixing REX.

"Give her fiiiiiiive minutes." He said looking over the machine. He heard a loud scream after a moment. He chuckled as the young girl ran back over hiding behind REX.

"Get this...great big red tub moving...Now!" She screamed.

"Well...that's a record." He chuckled. "Two minutes...tops." He wiped his head on his sleeve and sighed.

It took another twenty minutes before she looked back out of REX and glared at him.

"Is it not ready yet?" She growled.

"Lady...I donno who you are. As I recall I gave you my name, but it wasn't give back. So go back inside REX, sit down, and shut up. Fixing things take time and we'll be lucky if we get it up and running today."

"What about that thing?" She pointed to MEC.

"Well yeah its good and everything, but it probably won't make it to land. I don't even know where land is right now. Everythings messed up." Ronin said.

"How do you plan on me surviving?" She growled going back inside the ship again. "Lousy good for nothing fool." She spat and sat down. Ronin chuckled walking over to the fire and picked up a stick with a fish on it.

"Lady I've been on my own since I was really really young. I know how to survive all alone. Now pipe down and eat before you get hangry or whatever the kids are calling it these days." He grumbled throwing a bottle of water to her.


	4. Snakes, Paws, Wings, and Things

Authors Notes: Hopefully I'll have another chapter for next week. Bit busy with the new house.

Please Read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 4

snakes, paws, wings, and things

Ronin had threw a net over the opening of REX as they crawled inside and lay out some blankets. He could see Jannah shivering in the night air. She crawled under the blankets and curled up tightly. She closed her eyes having turned away from Ronin. She jumped when she felt Ronin lay his jacket down on her. She turned to look down at him moving his hat over his eyes. He was a lot kinder then he seemed at first. Perhaps...a bit more kindness to him was needed.

Awoooooo!

Before Ronin knew what was going on Jannah had jumped out of her blankets and was practically in his lap hugging him.

"What was that?" She asked. Ronin moved his hat up a little so he could look down at the young girl.

"Really? You've never heard a wolf before?" He asked her gently. She shook her head.

"I was raised on an island." She told him. "Nothing there but exodic birds, or animals that were placed there on purpose for my entertainment." Ronin was surprised.

"Who are you to have a whole island to themselves?" He asked. Jannah sat up shaking her head.

"N...No one. My names Jannah though...if you must call me something. Call me that." She lay back under the blankets again. Ronin sighed covering his eyes with his hat.

"Alright Princess...get some sleep." How did he figure out who she was? Everything. Her cloths, her attitude, her up bringing, and more then any of that...the reason why she had to secretly be transported back to Ninjago city.

"You will not refer to me as such sir!" She bellowed.

"Whatever you say...empress!" He said with a chuckle. Jannah growled and threw the blanket over her head. "Good night." He said in a sing song voice.

The princess walked out with Ronins jacket folded properly tucked between her long sleeves. She walked over to him and held it out.

"Here...thank you for allowing me to use it last night. It was most kind of you." Well she at least had some manners. He thought looking around at the machine again. "Well...I got some good news...and bad news."

"Oh?" The transmission is shot. Literally." He said the look on the princesses face was golden.

"So whats the good news."

"I took the transmission out of MEC and fix it. Get in…" He said motioning to her to get into REX.

"But what about that?" She pointed to MEC. Ronin sighed.

"Yeah we're going to have to leave it behind. I'll stop by and pick it up later." He said throwing a camo tarp over the top of it.

"Do you know where we are though Mr. Ronin?" She asked sitting down pulling on her seat belt.

"Somewhere in the unknowns. Which is kind of a looooong way away from Ninjago City...so stay close. You know what…" He jumped up and walked over to the back of REX and fished something out of a lock cabinet.

"Dareth leaves these in here from time to time. Depending on his mood he gets them cheap." He said pulling out something that looked like normal girl clothing. She looked down at her clothing. They were torn and messy looking. She stood up and walked toward the back and turned to watch Ronin sit down.

It took a few minutes for her to take on her old clothing and put on new ones.

"This Dareth guy…"

"My boyfriend." Ronin informed her.

"...uh...okay whatever that is. Is he a little larger...then me?" She asked. Ronin turned to look at her. He burst out laughing at the brown kimono she had just put on.


	5. What about...?

Authors Notes: Here we go. Another chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm incredibly grateful.

Please read and review!

Paradise

Chapter 5

What about…?

Ronin looked around at the princess. Her eyes looked so scared. A young girl forced to stay on an island for who knows how long. Her hair was so long. Probably right down to her legs if she stood up long enough for him to see. It probably had never been cut. It was a practice among royal women to never cut their hair. It was bad luck. If anything...to be a royal itself...was bad luck.

The girls head turned quickly to look at him. Her brown eyes looked over him as he drove REX toward Ninjago City. Good...the faster they got there the faster she could take a bath. She hated being out in the sticks. She had far more mosquito bites then she ever had in her whole life period.

Her eyes roamed over his form. His eye hidden behind a patch. He had one arm she suspected wasn't real either.

"How did...did it happen?" She asked. Ronin shook his head.

"Wrong place, wrong time." He answered. It wasn't much of a story. Perhaps something to fill the void? It wouldn't hurt to tell how it went down. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He took a deep breath, and started to tell the story.

"When I was a kid I worked at the docks. I had to have been about 13 or 14 at the time. The crane I was operating was putting boxes onto ships. No big deal. Well...until the cable snapped. Took my arm, and then my eye at the same time." He told her rubbing the new one. Sometimes, especially in the winter he could still feel the wound hurt a bit. As if it were new.

"But luckily I know a few guys that deal in cybernetics so...new arm, and new eye. Although the eye isn't as pretty so I keep it patched. Kids get scared easily." He chuckled looking around at her. She looked surprised.

"What? Expected to hear some sort of huge story full of adventure and romance? I hate to tell you Princess...that don't happen. I'm just Ronin." He said taking REX down toward a heavily wooded area.

"Why are we stopping?" She stood up glaring down at Ronin who shook his head watching the camera's as he did so.

"Its an old air field. I have to gas REX up or we're not going to make it to the city." Ronin wondered why he just didn't tie her up and threw a gag in for good measure. But they probably wouldn't like that. He landed and picked up a bag.

"Now...there is a hot spring over there…" He pointed toward a small hidden building across the way. He could see smoke coming up from an area.

"Yes I see. Are we to stay there?" She asked.

"Well to be honest I don't really like the grimy way I feel right now and its cheap and I like cheap." He narrowed his eyes at the princess who shrunk back and nodded.

"Yes...alright." She said sitting back down in her seat. She suddenly felt like she overstayed. She slowly watched as he left the ship. She turned to look over the air field. When he said it was an airfield she figured there would be over grown bits, but this was amazing. There were stalls from different vendors selling fruits, veggitablers, carpets, toys, teas. So much as far as her eyes could see. She wanted to go through them, she wanted to see it all. Talk to so many people. Oh it smelled so good. She watched as Ronin walked over toward a guy and clapped his hand around the other. It wouldn't hurt to go look...would it? As long as she stayed close by...right?

Jannah walked down the ramp and out into the bazar. She could smell the air. Her heart raced. She had never seen so many different kinds of foods. Each stall tender talking to people. Even some walked over to her trying to sell her things. Nothing really struck her fancy. Well except the fruits and veggies. What they ate last night paled in comparison to the smells they had at this huge flea market.

She stopped when she heard a robust band playing. She was never allowed to listen to music like this, and she had never seen people dance so quickly. She liked the way it sounded. The trumpets, the guitars, the violins. It all melted together into something that she adored. Before she knew it she was swaying to the beat, and clapping her hands. It was amazing.

A hand fell to her shoulder. She knew her fun wouldn't last, she was rather hoping it would last for a lot longer than it had. She turned to leave, but she felt a cloth go right over her mouth. She didn't see the man's face to well. A scar over his lip. He held her close to him so no one in the crowd suspected much. Her hand drifted up to his arm trying to pull his arm away. With loud cheers, and music playing no one could hear her cries.


	6. Whose?

Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews, those who actually have been doing so.

Please keep reading and reviewing :D

Paradise

Chapter 6

Who?

It was taking forever! He leaned against REX, the pump was going full blast filling REX up. He chewed on the licorice root and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Even though the trees that overhung the pump wasn't shelter enough, there was still a lot of sun shining down. Plus the summer heat was annoying to his skin. He was sure he'd end up with a sunburn once everything was said and done. He was sure his maiden in REX wouldn't do to well in the sun. Although it would be a lovely idea just to let her see the sunshine rather then sitting in some temple most of her life. Now that he thought of it her skin looked more like a light milk color rather than a cream color like most women. She was sheltered…

He looked up at the crowd as it cheered. He smiled looking sideways through the crack in the grain of his hat. That's when his eyes caught on to what was going on in the crowd. He saw her, what was she doing out of REX? Oh yeah...the curiosity of someone who had never seen a bazaar going on. He chuckled when he saw her starting to sway to the beat and clapping her hands. So she liked it? He tipped his hat back spitting out the root and walked toward the young girl. Every intention of giving her a dance lesson. Nothing else to do while REX was filling up. He already paid the man.

He stood back for a second watching her. The huge smile on her face, the bright look in her eyes. It would do good for her to get some culture in her before she went to get couped up in a throne room for the rest of her life. He stepped forward only to see someone tap her shoulder. Oh was this person going to ask her first? This would be good to w...His eyes narrowed as the cloth went over her mouth. Crap...how did they find them? She went limp in seconds. Geez that was potent stuff. This wasn't good. He picked her up and started to walk back toward the ships. Ronin growled running to catch up. The man was so much bigger than him. But he was carrying extra baggage then he was. He just had to guess which ship was the big guys. He looked up at the ships and then turned to look for a logo. Indeed there was one on the man, and the ship. Luckily the crowd was large, and he just so happened to have a sword that would fit right into the guys engine.

The turbine gave off a loud whine and burst into flames before exploding taking half the ship with it. The man dropped Jannah and ran forward. Ronin...was nowhere to be seen by the man.

With both hands on either side of his head screaming at the fire brigade as they worked to put out the fire before they caught any other crafts around it. Which failed. The one next to that was on fire too.

Ronin however was far away. His vehicle fueled up and sitting at the hot springs. He smiled to himself looking down at the young lady that was now resting on the futon in there room.

"Just about got away from me Princess...but not this time." He placed a cloth on his head, picked up a towel and walked outside.

About an hour later Jannah sat up looking around the room. There were large pictures of cherry blossoms and swirly kanji. She knew how to read it, other languages were second nature to her. She had been taught long ago. She heard a soft splash in the back of the garden. There was a sign that displayed 'mens' and the other side that said 'womens' She looked around seeing Ronin's arm. She cringed looking away. Well it would be bad if he were to get it rusted. It looked like copper. It was highly corrosive. Or so she was told.

Suddenly it all came back to her. She had been kidnapped...hadn't she? Perhaps that wasn't Ronin's arm and it belonged to the man that had hold of her. She let off a soft scream and covered her mouth trying to stop the sound from escaping anymore then it already had. What if they had hurt Ronin to get to her? The horror in her heart hurt a lot more than she thought it would. She heard a loud splash. They had heard her scream. She looked around in a panic. She ran over to the closet and climbed in closing the door. Curling up covering her mouth again trying to cover the loud breathing. She heard footsteps. They stopped just short of the closet doors. Oh no...she had forgotten to leave it opened as it had been when she climbed in. They must have known...The doors were thrown open. The dark silhouette stood there, there arm had been returned to its rightful spot. She turned away expecting to be hurt.

The gentle hand ran over her back.

"Hey Princess, it's alright. Your with me again. I mean that's probably not as good but…" He didn't expect it, nor did he ask. But he ended up with arms around his chest. His arms held up high, he was looking down at her odd behavior.

"Thank goodness Mr. Ronin. I thought they hurt you." She was shaking. He sighed, putting his hands back down onto her shoulders.

"Nah...that wouldn't happen. I'm Ronin remember." He patted her back and pulled her back running his fingers over her cheeks. "Why don'tcha go take a bath huh? Water feels good." He watched her take the towel from the table and the bucket with the soups in it. She stopped by the doors and turned to look at Ronin almost to reassure herself that he was near. A woman that will be Empress depending on the hands of a thief like him. That felt so odd to Ronin.

"Hey now don't you go falling in love with me. I gotta boyfriend." And there it was...he ruined it. She just shook her head and walked toward her side of the baths.


	7. Breeze

Authors Notes: Imma release a few chapters today. So heres number 1 for today.

Please read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 7

Breeze

"What do you mean you sold REX?!" Her voice was at a yell, but she didn't sound loud at all. She had to run to keep up with Ronin. After a little while she had to take his hand because of the crowd they found themselves in. She couldn't seen over the throng of bodies around them. After a little while Ronin pulled her in front of him so he could keep tabs on her. Both hands hands on her shoulders. Finally after a few moments of pushing forward Jannah was able to see what was going on. They were at a port.

Jannah's eyes widened after she saw the ship they were to ride on.

"But we can ride a ship through the labyrinth Mr. Ronin?" She asked as she was guided up the ramp on the ship.

"Well not a normal boat...this is a sky ship." He pointed to the large balloon on the top.

"Wow…" She whispered as she was sitting down on top of a box that was covered in mesh to keep it in place during travel. The captain looked down at them His eyes narrowed at the girl and then at Ronin.

"Ronin! I didn't know ya had settled down." Ronin looked down at Jannah.

"Just follow along." He turned to look back up at the Captain. "Yeah isn't she beautiful!?" Ronin called back to him. Jannah gasped and glared at Ronin. She didn't like lying, liars, or being lied about. She was about to protest when the captain barked with laughter.

"Ah we know he's foolin Missy. He got his eyes on that there bar keep Dareth. Mighty fine catch he is. Got the eyes like the skies, and the hair like the ground below. If'n he woulda hung upside down he would look like the betweens." He barked with laughter.

"Ah come on Captain…" Ronin sighed looking down at Jannah. "He's so much more than that." Ronin looked out over the bow.

"I was not aware of being with someone of the same gender was a practice." She said looking up at Ronin again. "But this is a good thing?" She asked. "How do you reproduce?" She asked. Ronin shrugged his shoulders.

"Plenty of kids out there looking to be adopted. Besides...I don't think the world is ready for a combination of me and Dareth." He winked at her. She gave him a light hearted giggle. Soft music began to play from the Kaliapee in the corner. Ronin chuckled watching the Captain with someone at the top of the wheelhouse.

"He must have brought his wife again." Ronin mumbled only to jump a bit when he felt a hand in his. He turned to see Jannah holding out her hand to him.

"Dance with me, Mr Ronin?" She asked. So she did know how. Ronin chuckled. It was a free request, and it would make the time go by quickly. He took her hand and twirled her around.

"Saw you watching the street performers yesterday." He said. She blushed and nodded her head. Music like this she was used to as all the music she had ever heard was from music boxes, or people with small instruments. It was always so quiet there.

"Yes...I loved the way they sounded. Was something I had never heard before." He dipped her and twirled her around again.

"You are going to love Dareths place. It's a Karaoke bar." He said. She looked at him for a moment.

"Kraoakie?" She tried to say the word. "If you believe that I'll like it Ronin, then I probably will." The smile on her face made Ronins heart melt a little. He sighed looking down at her.

"Hey...how old are you anyways? Can't be over 13." He said scanning her. He could see a few bruises still from the crash, but she seemed to be healing all around.

"I am 15, but I'm too small for my age." He looked up as the song ended. Ronin stepped back and bowed to her. She bowed back to him. "Now about this...Haroshi's labyrinth?" She looked over the edge at the large amounts of trees. "Has anyone gotten through it?"

"Well other then Haroshi himself? Boy do I have a story to tell you about a kid named Lloyd…"


	8. The Enemy

Authors Notes: number 2. Just so you know this is going to be a pretty lengthy fic. We're still at the beginning.

Please Read and review

Paradise

Chapter 8

The Enemy

The ship had docked the morning after. Jannah's head was incredibly sore. Having slept weirdly against the mesh after eating meat and potatoes while the captain and Ronin spoke of times they had together. The Captain who was named Joshua Wright and his wife Gertz Wright were the picture of what she thought a man and wife on a boat would be like. One would yell and the other would speak softly. One had a roaring laugh and the other had a soft laugh. Although...she did expect them to be the other way around. Gertz would laugh so hard and so loud she shook the floorboards of the room, and probably the rooms next to it. Joshua had a small chuckle, but his eyes were brightly colored. They even sparkled too. Jannah caught herself smiling at everything that was being said.

Now everything was over with and they were walking through the port town looking for some way to get to Ninjago City. It would seem the only way out was by horse. Much to Ronins surprise, Jannah had never seen a horse in her life. Which meant she had never ridden one either. She would have to ride with him. The large mare stood with the packs filled with provisions. Everything they would need to survive in the woods for a week or two. Jannah stood running her fingers over the mares side. She loved the way she felt. These horses had thick pelt unlike she saw in books. They were designed to survive in intense colds of the mountains the found themselves in.

"Alright, you ready?" He chuckled seeing her smile at him. She loved the horse.

"When we get to the palace Ronin? May I buy her from you? I would like to take care of her. I've never seen something so beautiful. Well except Nana. She's my guardian. Well she was. I was told she wouldn't survive in the cold of Ninjago city. She was designed for summer only." She never did tell Ronin just what Nana was, but she sure did drone on and on about herself and this elusive animal.

Riding the horse seemed to please her greatly. Ronin surprised himself after a few hours when he realized that she had been talking the whole time and didn't get tired of hearing her flap her gums.

Snow began to fall around them, the deeper they got into the mountains. Jannah's voice grew still when she realized this.

"I expect you've never seen snow before on that island of yours?" Ronin asked holding out his gloved hand. She shook her head.

"I could watch it fall for hours." Luckily for them, she grew silent as she watched the snow fall. Luckily for them it was quiet enough to hear the hooves following them. Ronin turned a little to see four horsemen following them. Ronin chose not to quicken their pace. If they kept going at this speed, they'd get to where they were going. Jannah didn't even notice the difference in his protective posture. She honestly thought he was just protecting her from the cold. After they turned a corner Ronin jumped off the horse and looked up at her.

"Keep going. I'll catch up. We're being followed." He told her. "I'm going to ambush them." Jannah was scared now. But she knew Ronin had done this many many times in his life. So she rode the house a little ways up the hill and got off the horse, and slapped its backside sending it farther up the mountain. With any luck the hunters will think she was still on it and follow the sound of speeding hooves. Away from herself and Ronin.

Ronin was down a sword. His second one was thrown into that jet turbine back at the bazaar. He hated being empty handed. The sheath would have to do for now. So he hid in the shadows. His hat pulled low, his cyborg eye working to see through the rocks. He pulled a shuriken out of his bag and threw it at the horse. The horse reared up and threw the man off its back. The man landed hard and fell all the way back down the mountain. A loud thud could be heard.

"Juzaro!" The leader yelled. No one answered back. The man was obviously dead.

"He's jumped the horse and stashed the girl. Deenzo go after the girl. Huro stay here with me." He yelled. Ronin bit his bottom lip. He hoped the girl got far enough out of the way for them to find.


	9. Closer

Authors Notes: soon I'll be able to have chapters out to everyone once a day again. Kids have one more week till school starts and next week is going to be busy.

The more reviews I get the faster I'll go.

Paradise

Chapter 9

Closer still

The throne room looked brand new. The jade hangings were changed to a bright blue with the same print on them as before. The thrones occupant was a man with peppered hair, and a slight smile to his face. His clothing looked tailor made and perfectly fit the man. His Onyx eyes could be seen over his clasped hands. A small grin crept up on his face.

"So they assassins got to her?" He asked. The messenger on his hands and knees spoke softly. His eyes averted completely as his forehead touched the floor.

"Yes my lord." He said. "They will bring her here the moment they have her sir." The man said.

"Excellent. Have the maids prepare her a room…" He said.

The man stood up and bowed to his lord before backing out of the room. The giant doors closed in his wake.

A woman walked into the throne room. Her kimono swept the floor as she did. Her black hair up in jeweled ornate.

"My lord? What will you do, when your niece comes?" The woman asked. He gathered her in his arms and smiled down at her.

"No one knows she exists outside of the palace. No one will miss her, and no one will hear her scream." He smiled down at the woman. She just smiled up at him. "And without her in the way. I...will be Emperor."

The man had a white eye and a scar that went along the left side of his lip. He looked around at the bushes, and cliff sides. Her horse long forgotten and grazing in the field on the other side of the rocks. She didn't go too far. Once it was riderless it had other plans. So the rider came back and started to search for any tracks she might have left behind.

She covered her mouth, and tried to slow her breathing. Tears running down her face. What was she going to do? What should she do? The man had a sword in his hand and the thing was longer than a horses leg. She panicked, she had never been in this situation before. She jumped up, and she ran into the woods as he got closer.

He gave chase.

She heard the sword sail through the air and hit the tree next to her. It split in two and fell. That sword was so sharp. What was the man doing? Trying to kill her? Well he was an assassin after all. Probably lost control after seeing his friend killed.

Jannah gasped as she fell into a gaping hole in the canyon floor. She could hear the roaring river from there. She slowly looked down at the floor below her. There was nothing but a torrent. It was a long fall to add to it.

She slipped a slid down a bit more. She was scared and sobbing. She was going to die.

There was a loud crunching noise as the man was thrown to the ground. She craned her neck to see Ronin and the man rolling around on the ground. The assassin hit Ronin in the ribs a few times. She could see an existing cut there probably from the other assassins.

"Ronin!" She cried out. She slipped again. A scream lept from her throat. What was she going to do now? She wasn't going to make it. She knew that. What was she going to do? She could hear Ronin and the man still. She had to hold on.

Silence now. It was all she could hear. But then after a few minutes she heard a loud thud.

'Please no...please…' She closed her eyes and looked away when she heard boot falls.

"Hey...give me your hand." It was Ronin's voice. She slowly looked up at him. She saw the worry in his eyes. She slipped again. There wasn't much left for her to cling to.

"Jannah!" Ronin yelled trying to reach down over the cliffs edge. The young princess tries to reach up to grab hold of Ronin's outstretched hand. Her knuckles grazed his. "Its alright...try again."

"I can't...I can't reach you." She cried.

"Jannah...try again." She reaches up and their fingers graze, and then their hands connect. Ronin laughed triumphantly, and then slipped...


	10. Fathom

Authors Notes: Finally had time to write one. Busy week for school.

Please read and review. The more you review the more I'm boosted to make another chapter.

Paradise

Chapter 10

Fathom

Prince Bao Saburo wasn't the type of man to give up easily, nor had he ever. He had a thing against his older brother since they were children. The throne shone brightly to him since he was able to walk. Taking every chance he had to sit in it. Vowing in his teenage years to take it from his brother. Learning as much as he could about hand to hand combat, hunting, and politics. What else did he need to rule a country?

After a few years he found someone who shared in his dream. Having a ruthless hand of her own he wed his soul mate. She often stood in the light so he could see just how much she glittered. The jewels he picked out for her. They were bright red today. The color he now seen as luck. She turned to look at him, her eyes looked so beautiful to him.

His musings were put on hold however once the door slammed open and a messenger stood before him panting.

"Sire…" He looked as if he were nearly ready to collapse. The Prince had gotten to his feet. His hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is it?" He's eyes looked beyond the door as the man tried his best to catch his breath.

"The girl...she is dead." The prince took a step back and glared at the man.

"Dead? How do you mean?" He asked walking over to the messenger and crossed his arms. A look of superiority written on his face.

"She fell into a river and was swept away." He said. The Prince looked surprised. He had actually thought the assassins had killed her, but he she fell into a river it was a complete accident.

"Shall we collect her body?" The messenger asked. The prince just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Let the vultures have her. I have more important things to do now. This throne, this crown...is mine." He laughed picking up the crown from the ornate pillow. The black velvet cloth falling from atop it. "I...am Emperor!" He yelled putting it on his head.

The water stung like thousands of little bees. Pushing them around like a washing machine. Ronin learned fast that Jannah didn't know how to swim so attempted to get as close to her as he could. He could feel her panicking as he clutched her.

"Hang on!" He yelled trying to swim toward a rock. The undertow had better plans and pulled them under and turned them around quickly in the water causing Ronin to hit the rock hard right where he was injured. He yelled loudly feeling the sudden nausea surface. They went under water again. Her head bobbing back up, but Ronin was nowhere to be seen. She gasped realizing the water was going faster and faster. Now that her head was above water she could see the reason why. She turned around desperate to find Ronin. He was laying back stunned after hitting yet another rock. Jannah called out.

"Waterfall!" He turned to look at Jannah. She could see he wasn't fairing well and kept giving off little coughs.

"S-Swim." He tried pointing toward a large log. Jannah tried her best to get over to the log pissing it by a few feet. Ronin pulled Jannah to him and they held onto one another as they fell over the waterfall.

Jannah felt the rush as they landed in the water. The action seemed to push all the air out of her lungs. She tried to swim up desperate for air. Her head began to fog over. Someone reached into the water and grabbed her hand pulling up. She pulled in gulp after gulp of air. She at least knew that smell. Ronin seemed to always smell the same even after being in water for hours.

"Hey...kid…" He looked down at her. She slowly looked up at him. The wounds on his lip and cheek were bleeding anew. She was sure the one on his side was bleeding wildly. Ronin pulled Jannah up on land before falling on the shore. She looked down at him as he breathed hard. She looked over his body. Wound on his right arm, both legs, chest, and the big one on his hip. All of his weapons were gone, and even his eye patch was gone. She could see the large scar that went across it. It however had a golden orb in its way.

"Ronin?" Jannah asked. Ronin didn't respond at first. She looked around trying to find where they were. The air was freezing so they would need to hide somewhere.

"Not far...Not far." Ronin mumbled. Jannah leaned in to try and understand what was going on. Not far? From where? Ninjago City?

"Old...Old hunting place. Hide out. Go there." He pointed a shaky hand toward a rock face a little more then maybe two miles from where they were. "' its that...that way." He said. Jannah started to run that way, only to realize Ronin wasn't following. She came back and shoved him.

"Get up! You have a promise to complete!" Jannah shoved him till he started to get up.

"F...S…" He tried to. It was all he could do. Jannah kept pushing him, Pushing him till they got to a spot he put his hand on the wall and shoved a large stone out of the way.

"G...Go…" He mumbled.

Once inside Jannah gasped looking around the huge cave that went on it seemed for miles.

"But Ronin...if we stay...we'll get snowed in." She said. He shook his head as he went into an area that looked like it had lots of furs. He looked around at Jannah.

"Warm up...cloths are in there. I gotta…" He pointed at the wound

"Oh…" She watched him go into another area before Jannah walked into the small knot in the wall with lots of thick cloths. "I guess...we'll be staying here till spring."


	11. Time To Heal

Authors Notes: OMG its been a busy week.

Please read and review! The more you review, the more chapters I'll make

Paradise

Chapter 11

Time to Heal

The stream was long and cold, but the air was still warm luckily so they caught as many fish as they could. It was a past time Jannah thought she'd never witness, much less participate in. She hit the water with a large stick, pushing the salmon into a dead end cove. Nowhere to go, and no way out. Ronin would pick up the fish, and stow them inside a basket. After they got a good many they used to rocks to close off their little pond and go back into their hiding spot.

Ronin was still moving slow, and kept cringing if he moved the wrong way. He was still hurt as far as Jannah could see. She was no expert, but at least she knew now how to sew up a wound. It was a hard thing to do, and the pain written all over Ronins features caused her to want to cry. She didn't however, she had a job to do. If not he would have died. At least now he seemed to be on the mend. But because of this wound on his side he would be held down for the rest of the winter.

So she stood within the keep fanning the smoke into the room full of salmon. After a few hours the salmon were cleaned, cured, and smoked. She was proud of herself. She never knew how people did this, and the salmon tasted so good on bread Ronin showed her how to make in a pan. She was glad they found and cut up that wild wheat. Although she had never seen corn the colors they had found. Browns, blacks, and reds. They tasted so good to her.

Jannah hid behind a rock watching as a deer struggled on the rope. She had never been this close to a deer before. An arrow flew over her head and punctured the deer's neck. She turned to see Ronin. He motioned for her to follow him over to the deers side. He took her hand and ran it over the fur.

"This way when it dies, its not alone." He said "We'll be using every bit of it. Pelt, meat, and bone to help us survive the coming winter in the keep. We must never kill unless its for food, or defense. Even as a thief I don't kill unless they come for me first." Ronin took his hand away from the neck.

"Alright, we gotta clean it and put the stuff onto the cart." The cart was in the keep when they got there, so it was probably someone elses and just taken back. She wondered just how far someone had to wheel a grocery cart out into the middle of nowhere, but it suited its purposes, even though there was mud caking the wheels.

"I am...not sure I s…" She gasped, turning her head away as Ronin started to clean and dress the animal.

Jannah woke up the next morning. The air was crisp and cold. Snow had frozen the door closed and they weren't able to get out. They were stuck within the keep. She sighed looking out into the sunshine through the cracks in the mountain seeing that the meadow just down the hill couldn't be seen because of all the mist along the mountain side. They were stuck for sure. But at least they had enough food to last them. She walked over to the herb area where they had them drying. Going to the back like Ronin told her to. Grabbing down the ones he had told her to. Sitting down putting the now dried and partly frozen herbs into the tray before using the stone to start grinding them. Putting a bit of water into the mix she made a paste. Walking into Ronin's bedroom where he still slept. She ran her fingers along the wound. Ronin gasped turning quickly grabbing her hand.

"It's been 8 hours Ronin, I have to change your bandages.

Ronin rolled his eyes and sat up. He did like his sleep, but here she was hoping he would be alright. He watched her fingers working the bandage out from around him before smearing the herbs on him. The pain was instant.

"Guh!...what happened to those gentle hands?" He picked up Jannah's hand and looked at them. They were workers hands now rather than the hands of a princess. He shook his head.

"I guess...being out of the palace has helped you out more than I thought. No more whiny princess." He felt the waxy herbs being placed onto his wound which looked so much better, but kept reopening. He sighed as she put the bandages over his wound.

"Alright what we need to do today is to put some balm on the pelts so they dry properly. Specially the bear skins we have now. Jannah nodded and got up running off. Ronin sighed watching her go. A small smile broke out over his face. He stopped smiling and shook his head.

"Kid'll be gone before I know it, what makes me think I'm dad material anyways." He lay back down and fell back asleep again.


	12. Salmon Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 2 months inside the cave.

Authors Notes: Welp so far they've been inside the keep for 2 months now. Just so you know how long

The more you comment/Kudo the more I write!

Paradise

Chapter 12

Salmon pie

The snow crunched under there feet as they went from trap to trap checking them. Ronin caught her doing it again. Jannah would reach out and run her fingers over the snow. She had told him only a day ago that she had never seen snow before, and loved the way it sounded. He himself didn't ever listen to the snow before, but now that she mentioned it, and now that he was out in it he can in fact hear the snow as it hit the piles on the ground. The crunch of the snow did sound nice once you stepped on it. She stopped when she heard it. She turned to look at Ronin as she quietly pointed to one of the traps that had a deer in it. It was a pretty good sized one. At first she seemed slightly squeamish about the idea of cutting up a deer, but when she realized Ronin didn't do it out of spite, sport, or fun. It was to insure there survival, then she seemed to be alright with it. Even started to learn how to clean one. She even tanned a few hides.

"Oh what would the gentlemen at court think of you when they realize you hunt better than they do?" He held out a knife.

"Well they would definitely be displeased." She said taking the knife from him cutting where he told her to. Leaving the bits out in the field near a den of foxes, they had seen. Jannah had been watching them. The female was getting rather large and voiced the fact that it was probably going to have pups soon. She loved the idea of waking up one morning to look into the valley to find the pups playing.

Taking the meat back into their smoking area and lit a few logs in the corner and left it.

"Really wish we had some apples." She said sitting down counting on her sticks she had been using to keep the calendar. She made a soft giggling noise before standing up. Taking a surprised Ronin's hand and started to dance.

"It...is my birthday." She said before she spun herself around him and skipped into the kitchen area. Ronin chuckled as he watched her.

"Sweet sixteen huh?" He asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out something he had been keeping secret. He figured they'd be stuck there for some time not being able to leave the pass till the thaw. After a little while Jannah left the kitchen with what looked like a birthday cake, but it was actually a salmon pie. It was what they could do with the wild onions, carrots, and potatoes they found. It would last them at least three days between them. She sat down with bowls and the pan itself.

"Ah I see...to bad we don't have any candles huh?" He said chuckling as he took a bite of the pie. He smiled into the taste. She had begun to experiment on the food she made. Having never had prior training in that field it was actually a perfect profession she had if she ever decided to leave the throne behind. He would definitely go try her cooking every so often when he was in town.

She seemed so happy now. Even though she was a bit skittish when he first met her. He watched the girl go from this primp and proper little girly teenager, in just two months he had taken her in and made her into a working lady. Taught her what he knew about the outside world and how to live in the wilds.

Walking over to him with a pot of tea she poured some and smiled. Her eyes closed and she lay her head back looking up at the ceiling. The ice crystals weren't melting yet. Once they began to melt meant they had to leave.

"So uh...its your birthday and stuff so I uh...I made something for ya." He held out the necklace with what looked like a carved bone with a piece of cut crystal in the middle. She smiled kindly at it and took it in her hand. The carving of a fox was incredibly smooth and had to have been worked on a lot to get the smooth feel to it. Ronin put a lot of thought into it, and time. She smiled at the little trinket and placed it around her neck. Kissing Ronins cheek before sitting back down.

"Thank you Ronin...I will treasure it, always." Ronins fingers ran over his cheek. She giggled at him. "Not used to that?"

"Well no...no ones really kind to me except Dareth. Everyone just things I'm...mean or something I guess." Jannah smiled as she put her cheek on her knee.

"Only if they knew the real you."

"Oh no you aren't falling for me are you?" Ronin laughed loudly. It echoed within the cavern. Jannah just smiled at him.

"No...you are like the father I never had." The smile on Ronin's face slowly disappeared.

"Well...with all that I've been doing for you, its kind of like I am teaching you as a father would." He said. He sighed laying back putting his hat over his face. "Well princess...get some sleep...we still got stuff to do tomorrow in the way of cleaning cloths." There was a loud groan. She hated dishes and laundry cleaning.


	13. Sorrow

Authors Notes: Finally starting to get cold here.

Please Read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 13

Sorrow

Sao stood on the balcony overlooking the city. His city. Everything within Ninjago belonged to him now. He sighed looking up at the flags that now flew upon every flag pole. Ordered by himself. Red...just red. The color of blood that he planned to fill the streets with. Laws were about to change, and as he saw fit.

The council members that once stood at the that belonged to his brother were the first to run red. Now he had new council members. His eyes scanned the horizon seen the one thing that could stop him. The Destiny's Bounty patrolling the streets. The ninja who stood watch over everything within their beloved city.

No more.

He had called them moments ago. A futile errand to a fake place to look for a fake set of people. They would be gone for months if they keep looking. Especially since he said not to come back till it was done. The green ninja looked horrified, but did as was told.

"Love...come eat. You haven't eaten all day." The woman hooked her arm around his. He did as she said. It was a simple request and she was his wife after all. A wife, that would soon bear him an heir. He chuckled looking down at her. His arm pulled from hers and curled around her back. She smiled up at him.

"Are you well?" He asked her. She shook her head. It was a simple gesture. She had been sick for days. He knew it was normal for that to happen. But...if she died before the baby was born he would have no heir. That was greatly frowned upon. So for now, he would humor her and do as she says.

"Perhaps something light then?" He asked pouring her some milk and held it out to her. The servor smiled at them.

"It does my heart good to see you two loving each other like you do. Plus the added love of a child between you." He put a plate of meat down and left. The Queen looked at her King.

"I would like to hang him by his toes and beat him…" She mumbled so only the king could hear.

"Perhaps love, but he is the only one that knows how to make steak just right." He cut up the meat and began to eat. The woman chuckled drinking the milk.

"Alright...now pull back...and…" Jannah let go of the arrow and it flew through the air with all the grace of a drunk swallow. It landed in the snow drift next to the pile of sticks.

"I'm never going to get it right Ronin…" Jannah sighed running her hands over her face.

"Sure you will...but with an attitude like that you won't. Now again." Jannah plucked up another arrow and strunk it. She took a deep breath and fired the arrow. It at least hit the sticks...but sideways. She threw the bow into the air and walked back over to the cave and sat down.

"If you keep giving up Jannah you won't get anything done. Thats horrible conditions to have if you are to be an Empress." He said picking up the bow.

"Yeah well...my uncles probably stanched the throne anyways." Ronin jabbed a finger at her.

"You see...you gave up!" His eyes however scanned the horizon behind her.

"Uh oh…" He said. Jannah turned and looked where he was. Beyond the glad where the Fox den was. Jannah grabbed up the quiver and ran. Just what could have caught on fire in the winter?

Running as fast as he short legs could carry her she stopped just on the other side of the rocks she looked at what looked like hunters stuffing the fox hole with grass, and sticks from a sack on the second man's shoulders. Jannah gasped pulling the bow from Ronin and pulled an arrow out and pulled it back...and fired.


	14. Uh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch for a boy, and finally outta winter. Onto the castle.

Authors Notes: Day late cause I forgot lol. My bad.

Please read and review

Paradise

Chapter 14

Uh…

Jannah ran down the hill toward the men. One had an arrow in there hand. The grass and sticks lying on the ground at his feet. She was angry. Ronin could tell from where he ran behind her. She at least didn't fit another arrow. The guys turned to look at her. Both began to run back into the woods. She dropped the bow and grabbed hold of the man's hood and threw him to the ground. Hitting his face. It wasn't much of a hit. But the guy was crying as she did. Much to Jannah's amazement, it was a boy about her age. She slowly climbed off him and glared at the man who just laughed.

"Do you think this is funny!" Jannah jumped at the sound of Ronin's booming voice. The valley caused it to echo in the wind. The boy jumped up holding his face. A hole in his hand. "Take your son and go...or you'll end very badly." Ronin said taking Jannah's hand and steered her back toward the den. Ronin shook his head looking at it. Jannah knew better, she really did. But she had to check.

"I don't see a second." Ronin stuffed his hands in his pockets. Jannah turned to look at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked looking into the fox hole seeing a light at the end. She gasped.

"A second fire." Ronin told her. Jannah stood up and ran down the back of the hill. She peeked into the hole seeing tracks in the snow that seemed rushed. "Meaning...they got away princess." Ronin stumbled back and sat on the snowy ground. Jannah had her arms wrapped around his middle.

"Hey what's that for?" He patted her head. She shook her head.

"Relieved...that's all."

Drip…

Jannah flinched in her sleep. Slowly rolling over stuffing her head under the bear skin blanket that was wrapped around her.

Drip…

She flinched again when another drop hit the back of her neck.

"Ronin...stop...s'not funny." She mumbled in her sleepy state.

Ronin removed his hat and looked at her.

"Wassamatter?" He mumbled.

Drip…

The drop hit the floor and echoed throughout the cavern. He slowly looked up and smiled.

"I guess...its time to go princess." He said rubbing her back. She turned over and mumbled something. "What?" Ronin asked.

"I'm sleepy though...humans can hibernate if they wanna. Not just for bears...and opossums, and skunks, and...and...poofs…" What was a poof? Ronin just dropped it down to her not being able to figure anything else that hibernated. He just sighed and rubbed her back again. She turned over fast and grabbed his arm. Now using it for a pillow.

"Hey...that's my arm not a pillow." He gasped. "Don't drool on me!" to late…

A loud yell echoed throughout the cavern scattering bats, birds, and mice around the area.

"I said I was tired…" Jannah mumbled as they walked through the mountain pass. The thickest clothes on with a bear skin draped over there shoulders for added warmth.

"That was gross...there are reasons why I never had kids." Ronin growled. Jannah hated to see him angry.

"I'm sorry." She poked her bottom lip out. Oh no...those eyes. They were cute looking at him. Bright almond colored eyes.

"Ah stop it...okay. I'll forgive you. Just stop with the looks...guh...I've gone soft for ya kid." He bumped her gently. She giggled and ran ahead.


	15. Just a little fun

Authors Notes: Still a few chapters away before things start to heat up a bit.

Paradise

Chapter 15

Just a little Fun

He had forgotten how she was in new places. His eyes scanning the crowd before him as they walked. It was the spring festival and lots of people were out and about wearing bright colors, and flowers. They even passed a few weddings on there way through. Even joined there parties to snatch some of the food. It had been a few months now since they had anything sweet save for honey or berries they found. Winter berries weren't actually as sweet as anyone would think.

Jannah swayed to the music as they walked through the center of town. A fountain in the middle of the square with a horse, chicken, goat, and pig on it. It was the mark of a farming community. One that would undoubtedly have plenty to sell.

As they turned a corner they encountered a small plaza with plenty of stalls, and lots of cooking food. Ronin handed Jannah a few coins and told her to haggle the price of something she wanted to snack on the way through. He went around and filled his pack with dried fish, cheese, and bread. Ronin was amazed when he saw Jannah come back over to him with an arm full of apples, and oranges stuffed into her own pack. In her hand was a small jar of jelly too.

"They gave it to me for free. Wasn't that kind of them?" She said walking passed him into the crowd. He just shook his head. He had only given her two coins and she comes out with a lot. He expected candy or something less than that. Jannah was beginning to be a bright young woman. They had a day or two before they ended up at his bar. He would need to find a phone soon. He had busted his when he crashed ReX.

"Hey there kid...I gotta find a phone. Stay close alright?" Ronin chuckled when she took his hand as he walked. People around them seemed to move out of the way as they walked. Ronin could hear them gossiping about him being a father and her a daughter. She was still very short next to him, but compared to when they first met she got a lot more meat on her bones, and a lot more tanned. She was so much of a fragile flower back then. Ronin tried to remember how long it had been? Four months now?

Walking into the hotel and walked over to the desk. An attendant looked up from her desk.

"Room for two?" She asked.

"Yeah...two beds, and please a bath." He said. The woman scribbled something down and turned the book around for Ronin to sign. Of course he didn't put his real name.

"Alright Mr. Watts. If you follow me." She walked them up the stairs. Opening the door and motioned into the room. Pulling open the large balcony doors.

"Please enjoy your stay." She bowed just before leaving. Jannah sighed looking down at herself. Peeling off the bear skin and placing it down on the bed. It was probably going to still be cold at night. "Alright kiddo...go get into a bath. We'll go to dinner right after we take a bath." He said sitting down on the bed. Jannah nodded walking into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it he was being shaken awake. Jannah was padding down her wet hair. He had fallen asleep. He didn't realize just how tired he was. But he could hear the music, and smell the food. It was twilight and the lights were beginning to come on. The red lanterns were glowing up from the stalls down below. It was all so exciting to her. She had never been to a village festival before. She couldn't wait. Leaning out to see better from the balcony her eyes couldn't get enough for the sights. After a moment Ronin joined her. His fingers ran through her still wet hair. His own hair under a towel. "You'll get sick that way." He told her. She didn't seem to hear him she waved to people as they went by. It was so exciting to see. So many people, and so much to do. She wanted to try everything, but she knew perfectly well her stomach would explode. She took Ronin's hand and walked toward the door.

"Come on...let's go." She said. Ronin just chuckled and grabbed up his now empty bag and followed her out the door and into the crowd.


	16. Shifty

Authors Notes: Sorry about the wait. Finally have internet back. Back to weekly updates

Please Read and Reveiw

Paradise

Chapter 16

Shifty

The lights looked incredibly bright once you got into the crowd. Ronin thought it was adorable that Jannah held onto his sleeve as they walked through the crowd. It showed she was a little nervous, but dealing with it. Things were held up in front of them. People would throw samples of food in front of them. Jannah tried as much as she liked. Picking out two of them. One of them made her want to throw up so she stuffed something else in her mouth to stave it off. Ronin didn't have the heart to tell her what it really was.

A man holding up a bright blue shirt up, saying a few words in another language that Ronin didn't understand well, and smiled at her. Ronin was about to just wave the guy off when Jannah spoke his language too bowing to him respectfully. He nodded and walked back to his cart.

"Wow...you know that language? I mean I know lots of languages but that was...I donno what it was." He looked back at the man now showing another woman the shirt.

"I was taught as many languages as was on Ninjago that we knew of. If we are to govern the people, we must know them. To know them we must be able to ask them who they are. I know how." She looked up at him. It dawned on Ronin. Jannah may not even have a native tongue because of who and what she was.

"You were never given the chance to be a child...were you?" Ronin asked. Jannah shook her head and shrugged.

"It is not my right." She said as she continued on looking down at a very small dog that was yipping and jumping around. "So cute!" She giggled.

"She is...beautiful." A woman said looking up at Ronin patting his arm. "I'd keep your daughter close. These boys are looking." She laughed walking back into the crowd. Ronins cheeks heated up looking around at Jannah who was being spoken to by a few guys. The boys stop talking and start laughing at her. Her cheeks heat up and she looks at the ground.

"What's going on?" Ronin asked. Jannah looked up at him.

"Do I look...weird?" She asked. Ronin's bark of laughter took the boys by surprise and it caused Jannah to look up at him.

"Weird? No. Your just not of this country. You dress like us, not like them. Don't forget our clothing is from Dareths collections that he gets from the city." He looked at the boys who looked down at Jannah. "And honestly...who asked you?" He took Jannah's hand and walked her toward another area where he swung her around and began to dance. Jannah just laughed. They weren't sure just when it had started to rain. But by the time they got back to the Inn they're arms were loaded with goodies that the shop owners were giving away just to get rid of it, and they were soaked.

Ronin pulled out a towel from the bathroom and threw it onto his head. His eye patch forgotten on his pile of soaked clothing. The robe was nice and warm having been heated by coals placed under a screen in the baseboards.

"You should dry off before you catch a cold." Ronin told the young girl. She shook her head bouncing.

"I'm fine...I'm still warm." She said stuffing the treats into a bag before walking into the bathroom to do as he did. Both of which were incredibly tired by this time. Curling up in bed and falling asleep almost straight away.

Ronin sat up looking around the room having heard it at first. He looked around at Jannah who had the blanket thrown to the side, and her cheeks were flushed with fever. He could hear her breathing from there. It sounded like someone trying to push air through a piece of plastic. He stood up and felt her forehead.

"Fever." He whispered. Going into his bag pulling out a few things. Smearing something onto her neck, and chest. Sitting her up so she could drink something out of a black vial.

"Kid...wake up." She moaned and shook her head not wanting anything.

"Come on kid you gotta take this or your brains going to stew in your skull." He informed her. She shook her head. Luckily she was to weak at this point to really fight with him about it. He poured the concoction into her mouth, and she swallowed it easily. She coughed a bit. There it was, the reason he woke up. That tiny cough.

Putting something on her lips before standing up going in search of ice for her head. This was going to be a long night.


	17. Fever

Authors Notes: Next chapter will have a bit of Scruffshipping in it. Just some warning in it.

Paradise

Chapter 17

Fevers

She heard garbled speech. SHe couldn't make out what was being said. All she knew was one of them sounded a bit familiar. When she opened her eyes they were so blurry it looked like she was looking through foggy glass. She felt someone's hands on her neck. She went to grab the cold hands. She missed. Her body felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

She heard the familiar voice again. She turned her head to look in the direction. The face came into view having been a foot away from her now.

"It's alright Jannah. It's a doctor. He's not going to hurt you." He looked up at the man who looked pretty ordinary to her, but his horn rimmed glasses were very big on his face. He wheeled back toward a bag. Wheeled...just who was this man? His legs were gone. How would anyone get around without legs?

She had to kick herself, of course he could get around, he was in a wheelchair. His fingers were back to where they were before on her neck. Then another on her chest. A cold piece of metal against her chest, and he knocked on her sternum for a second and nodded.

"She's got water on her lungs. Did she have a problem with choking on something not to long ago. Things like this can happen from three months to just yesterday." Ronin nodded. He ran his fingers over Jannah's feverish head. She leaned into his cold touch.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. We fell into a river." He told the doctor. The man looked shocked at this development.

"I see...and at least she's alright...and you as well. Do you know if your daughter has any allergies to medications?" He asked pulling out a few bottles of something and started to mesh it all together and poured water into it shaking it up.

"No...not that I know of. She doesn't take a lot of medications so I don't really know." Ronin said. It was the truth. He hadn't ever seen her take anything other than the aspirin at the keep.

"Alright, give her this for the fever, and this is an antibiotic." He gave Ronin the two bottles. "Let her rest for a little while more before you leave the inn. Get plenty of rest, and don't forget to drink lots of water." He patted Jannah's hand as he stood up grabbing his things. Jannah's eyes followed him as far as she could see. Which honestly was probably about three to four feet. Her eyes drifted back up to Ronin as he fished out a spoon from the bowl that looked like it had been full of oatmeal or porridge.

Ronin came back with the spoon that was now cleaned and held the mouth full of medication out to her. Jannah took the mouth full and shuttered. It was the worst medication she ever had in her life. She looked up at Ronin as he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry its pretty horrible, and it doesn't smell that good either, but it'll help." He told her. Jannah nodded laying back down. Her eyes felt heavy again. They closed against her will as she heard Ronin humming along to a song that was drifting up from the marketplace below. Sleep felt so blissful that she didn't even realize that Ronin pulled the blanket around her, picked her up and left the building all together.

What Jannah heard the next she woke up was whispered tones.

"Dareth...Dareth its me. Let me in its fucking cold out here." She heard the door open, but she didn't open her eyes. She buried her face into the blanket. He wasn't joking, It was cold, and it was dark out there.

"Where have you been Ronin!? I had people looking for you. I was so worried." Another mans easy going voice could be heard. She opened her eyes for a moment to see the brown haired man looking at Ronin. His hands were ringing themselves. He was nervous about something. Or maybe just always nervous.

"Yeah sorry, I took a job...and it got messy."

"Oh no Ronin did you bring a dead body into my place?" Ronin's laughter echoed in the entry hall.

"No...she's alive."

"She?" Dareth asked looking down at the young girl who peaked out from inside of the blanket.

"The next Empress of Ninjago."


	18. Brown Ninja Elvis Guy

Authors Notes: Yes they are doing that in the bathroom. Also Ronin needs a break...poor guy lol. Also if you like Scruffshipping I totally recommend reading 'Pretty Penny Tavern' on AO3. Incredibly adorable fic.

Please Read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 18

Brown ninja Elvis guy

"Are you crazy!" Dareth tried to sound concerned as he lead Ronin into a room above Laffy's. He had been renovating it for an inn. It looked good, but unfinished. Dareth pulled out some cloths, and a towel holding it out to Ronin.

"Its a job Dareth...I got paid half already. Money's still at my place in Stixx. I ain't crazy to take it with me. I get another bag of gold when I deliver her to the people at the castle." He whispered to Dareth. Dareth hummed and leaned against the wall in the bathroom watching his boyfriend pull off his cloths and climb into the bathtub.

"Alright, but...don't do anything stupid cause…" He blushed sitting on the floor.

"You worry?" Ronin put his arms on the edge of the tub his cheek resting on his knuckles. "You're cute when you worry though."

Dareth looked back down at his feet as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah well...you worry me a lot so I must be fucking gorgeous." He mumbled. Ronin laughed dunking himself in the tub. Water splashing the floor. Dareth stood up not wanting to get his Gi wet. He cried out when Ronin jumped from the water and pulled Dareth in with him.

Jannah opened her eyes hearing the splash and the giggling. She could smell the fresh paint, and the brand new wood smell within her room. She looked around at the large window.

She looked outside seeing the modern look of the city. The large tower in the distance, the large shadow that seemed to go toward it. A large ship flew overhead. How? She moaned rubbing her head.

"Ships don't fly…" She slowly stumbled out of the room and looked around. There was stock wood in piles, paint sitting on top of white sheets, and spools of carpet leaning against the wall. This whole place seemed ready to be remodeled. She heard splashing again, but ignored it. It came from the bathroom. Obviously someone was bathing and she didn't want to disturb them.

Going down the hallway she found a kitchen. It was old fashioned, even for her who lived in a temple most of her life. Looking into the fridge she spotted the bread and meats. She pulled them out and began to make a sandwich. She felt so hungry, almost like she hadn't eaten in days. Which she wasn't sure how long it had been. She leaned back in the seat and started to eat.

Her head still felt hot and her eyes were heavy. She looked around the room again as the clock struck twelve. She could see the tiny bird pop out, and then go back in twelve times as the clock chimed. She liked it. It looked so adorable. She had only seen these kinds of clocks in books.

She jumped when she heard a chuckle.

"It's a cuckoo clock. Do you wanna see it?" Dareth took it off the wall. Jannah however looked horrified for a moment and backed away from him stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and backed away from him.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you."

"He really won't." Ronin stuffed his shirt into his pants. His hair was slicked back having been combed back. "This guy couldn't hurt a fly. Really...ever…"

"Broke your legs once." Dareth mumbled. Ronin flinched and grumbled.

"Accident...you said."

"It was!" Dareth said allowed. Ronin looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Jannah...this is my boyfriend Dareth." Ronin gestured to Dareth who bowed elegantly to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Your highness." He chuckled. Jannah blushed looking up at Ronin who shrugged.

"Charmed…" She said through a parched throat. She sounded like she was talking through a cheese grater. She cleared her throat and sat back down with the clock in her hands.

"I...have only seen these in books, none of them seem to be this...well built." She said looking up at Dareth.

"Yeah it's an antique passed down from my moms side." Dareth said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't much like talking about his parents. They left him at a young age, he had to get odd jobs after odd job after that. Dojo, Teacher, agent, Band manager, and now Laffy's. Nothing a teenager should do on their own. At least now he was an adult and could do things for himself in his own place of business.

Light snores could be heard coming from a chair near the door. Dareth and Jannah turned to see Ronin sleeping. Chin to his chest, and his arms crossed. Jannah smiled standing up and walking over to Ronin.

"He's been taking such good care of me...you are a lucky man Master Dareth." Dareth blushed helping her carry Ronin into the room he and Dareth shared. Dareths hand went to his cheek as he watched Jannah lean over and kiss Ronins forehead.

"Oh Ronin...did you bring me a Princess...or a daughter?" He asked no one. Jannah didn't seem to hear as she sat on the chair and watched him for a moment. It would seem all the worry lines left his face as he slept. So much more kinder, so much younger when he was sleeping.


	19. Style

Authors Notes: Finally able to put this in. Internet still isn't the most stable. But its stable enough for now. 

Please read and review

Paradise

Chapter 19

Style

The buildings were taller than she had expected. Actually, twice as tall as she had expected. So many colors, so many lights, cars…lots and lots of cars. Oh, what was that?

Ronin and Dareth watched her run from one end of the window to the next looking at everything. It was almost as if her eyes couldn't get enough. Skidding to a stop when she saw something fly overhead again. It was the Bounty. It still confused her to see a ship fly overhead without a balloon attached to it like the one they flew on previously. She turned to look at them.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the ship. Both men stepped forward to see what she was talking about.

"That's the Destiny's Bounty. It belongs to Ninjago's greatest protectors." Dareth said crossing his arms, his ego jumping in the way again. "Rode it a few times myself. I am the brown ninja after all." He ran a comb through his brown hair. He looked around at her with a bright smile.

Jannah leaned over to Ronin and tried to say without moving her mouth.

"Should I be impressed?" She asked him. Ronin shook his head and looked at his boyfriend.

"Well since we'll be going to the Jade Palace tomorrow…how about we at least get you something suitable to wear." Ronin said. Dareth gasped looking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, you don't plan on taking her to that cheap place are you Ronin? That place sold a dog tag right off a dog to a kid for twice as much as it was worth." Dareth said. He looked at Jannah. "She's a princess. She deserves something more than just…this." He poked a hole in Jannah's sleeve. Jannah pulled her arm away and tried not to laugh. Obviously, a ticklish spot.

Ronin walked into the shop that Dareth had steered them into. Jannahs eyes were wider than he had ever seen on her. The lavish dresses adorned the walls, and racks were far more luxurious than she could have gotten on the island. "Was this what they wore in the city?" She whispered to no one in particular. She looked around spotting a few people browsing the racks. A young girl sat on the counter looking over a magazine. Her brown hair ran down one shoulder while the other pigtail ran down her back. She couldn't tell just how long her hair really was.

"Hey ya there Dot!" The girl looked up at Dareth. Her eyes weren't as lazy as Jannah had thought at first. Quite the contrary. They were shockingly sharp. Almost like a hawk. Her eyes went from him, to Ronin, and then to Jannah. Her cheeks grew pink at first.

"Who's the chick?" She asked blowing a bubble. It popped loudly and she chewed it even louder.

"This is Ronin's...cousin. Jannah." Dareth lied. The girl named Dot hopped down off the counter. "She's in need of a good dress. She'll be meeting with royalty tonight." He told her. The girl stopped and looked around at Dareth. One hand on her hip.

"Bullshit!" Dot barked. Dareth crossed his arms and watched Jannah step forward.

"It's true." She told Dot. Dot shrugged her shoulders. "Alright...come on back." Jannah at first looked at Dareth and Ronin unsure. She didn't really want to go back there without at least one of them. Dot waited by the curtain. "Go on kiddo...it's alright." Ronin picked up a magazine and opened it up. Dareth looked over his shoulder at it.

Jannah followed Dot into the back room and gasped at all the custom made dresses around the room. She reached out running her fingers over the folds of the dresses.

"You need something elegant, and functional." She motioned to a sat. Jannah sat down. Her eyes kept going from one dress to the next and then down to the shoes that sat on the floor in front of the dresses. She couldn't see how anyone wore them. Those heels seemed terribly uncomfortable.

"Alright we'll try some of these." Dot said holding up one. Jannah walked into a dressing room. The mirrors within the room were full length and it was the first time in months since Jannah was able to see herself. She turned to look in the mirror as she let her clothes fall to the floor. She looked a bit more like a woman instead of a teenager. She ran her fingers over her figure realizing 'yes indeed this is me' she ran her fingers over her cheek bones.

Gone was the milky white skin of a child who was born within the walls of a temple. Her tanned skin, and muscular tones. Her hair hadn't been washed in milk and ginger. Mostly herbs found up in the mountain along with water. So the straight hair seemed a bit more curly. The one thing that has definitely changed a lot more was her...she looked down at her breasts and realized they were indeed there. How could that have changed in six months? She turned sideways to look at herself a bit better and blushed.

"You alright in there?" Dot asked. "Want me to zip you up?" She asked.

"Oh sorry...uh...hang on a second." She pulled on the lilac dress and opened the curtain. Dot zipped up the dress and looked at it. Dot shook her head and threw her in another dress. "Top heavy...try this one…" It went on like that for nearly an hour until she stood there in a dress of sky blue and purple. Her hair had been placed up into a headdress, and her makeup placed perfectly.

She slowly walked out of the back room into the front area, the heels that she said she'd probably trip in were well balanced on her feet. Ronin heard her clear her throat. He jumped up. Dareth nearly fell on the floor having been leaning on him.

Jannah had her hands clasped in front of her. Her head held high and she seemed to at least know how to hold herself in front of people who should be under her perfectly manicured toes.

"What do you think?" She asked. Dareth twirled her around and smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning." He told her.

Although Dareth was marveling over her, Ronin's heart was in conflict. This was it...this was there last few moments together. In a few hours now she'll be within her castle, and having forgotten all about the master thief Ronin who carried her across Ninjago. He felt sick.

(0)

The Emperor walked back and forth within his throne room. His hands clasped behind his back and his eyes cast to the ground.

It was early...to early. She had moments ago gone into labor, and the nurses and doctors have been rushing all over the castle looking for things they would need.

The next thing he knew he heard screaming. His eyes grew wide as he stopped in the middle of the room. He knew her voice. He knew what was going on having seen his mother give birth before. He had told his wife that the girl they had ended was his niece...but in reality it was his baby sister. A direct bloodline to his father not his brother. Made it seem less...painful somehow.

Loud crying...not his wife. A baby. A tired looking nurse carried in a red bundle and the still crying infant. The Emperor looked down at the baby. A dark black tuft of hair on the head. The emperor threw back the blanket. Boy. He will succeed him. It was perfect. His eyes however shot up to the woman. The woman stepped back. The emperor gritted his teeth and stepped toward the nurse.

"My wife?" It was never his empress.

"She...She's gone sire." The bellow of pain from him caused everyone in the room to leave. He looked down at his son. The one who was strong enough to destroy someone as strong as her. He smiled and sat down on the throne.

"You will be a strong Emperor one day my son. My...Theo."


	20. Tears

Authors Notes: Whooooo two chapters in one week :D. Whoevers wishing for these chapters keep it up.

Please read and review

Paradise

Chapter 20

Tears…

Jannah had called the number she was painstakingly supposed to remember to use once she was near the castle. She sat in the car that belonged to Dareth. It wasn't much. Actually it looked like he had been in a few wrecks. Dareth sore that they weren't wrecks. It's just what happened when things attacked Ninjago. For some reason Jannah decided to believe him after a few stories that she had been told. Especially the huge titan of a rock man that went through and destroyed a lot of it after her brother the previous Emperor had passed away.

~Tap tap~

Someone knocked on the window. Jannah looked around at the fact that she hadn't even noticed the car being surrounded. The people seemed a but...oddly dressed for the spring. Dareth stepped out of the car.

"Lloyd!" He took the guy dressed in green hand and shook it rather hard.

"So this is her? We had been told she'd been found?" Lloyd asked peeking into the car. Jannah turned her head away from the window. She felt a hand on her chin. She looked up at Ronin who pulled down her cloth over her face. He could barely make out the face on the other side.

"You're a princess again remember that?" He told her. "Sit up straight, square those shoulders, and hold that head up high. Just like I taught you." He told her. She nodded and slowly got out of the car. A hand was held out by the one wearing black. Jannah took it, feeling the gloved hand under her own. Her light foot falls were what she heard next.

"We'll be escorting you to the castle princess." He told her.

Jannah gasped realizing she would be riding in the flying ship. She took the one in whites hand and slowly walked up the steps toward the upper deck.

"There's more than six?" she spotted Master Wu who watched from a small spot in the center of the ship. A small table in front of him and a few cups were placed before him by another of the ninja.

"I am Sensai Wu." He told her. So this was their teacher? She turned to look at Ronin and Dareth who walked up beside her. This was going to be a long day.

The gates were huge, she had never seen such big doors before. The doors in her tiny temple were mostly wood and paper and they slid over. Most men had to duck to get through. But this almost seemed like they were trying to hide something within. Something huge. She scoffed.

"Trying to keep my brothers big ego in there I see…" She heard a snort, Jannah turned ever so slightly to see the one wearing a burgundy, and light blue gi. She looked at her the one in blue. You could tell she was smiling. Her eyes had a sparkle to them.

Jannah stepped within the castle. The maids, and nurses walked through the entry hall. Some whispering, others saying she was a ghost. She knew they probably thought she had died some months back from the attack, or the harsh winters. She stopped just outside the throne room. Two guards opened the doors and bowed to her respectfully. Jannah turned to look at Ronin. She noticed the Ninja stayed back in the entry hall. Dareth stay a few feet away.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ronin said. Jannah suddenly realized this too. There was a man off to the side with what looked like a huge bag of gold. Of course...his payment. It was what he had been working so hard for...right? She walked forward and hugged him. Ronin put his hands up for a moment. He hadn't expected it. He sighed and let his hands fall to her shoulders. But he felt the emotions well up and he put his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Remember me once in a while...alright?" He whispered to her.

"Always…" She told him. They pulled apart and smiled at one another. Although Ronin could see hers. He knew it was there.

"Go on then Princess...go be an Empress." He told her. She walked forward and into the throne room. The doors closed behind her. She couldn't look back, not now.

Ronin stopped and looked around at Dareth. His heart sank. Dareth was limp in a man's arms. A cloth over his mouth.

"So you are the one who had been taking my little sister around Ninjago?" He snapped his fingers. The bag of treasure was poured out onto the floor. Ronin reached down trying to catch it. The sharp pain in his gut said he wasn't going to get it. They kept kicking him, punching him, pulling at him. His cybernetic arm popped and sparked. It stopped working. Everything hurt. He rolled onto his back and looked up.

"She is no longer your concern Ronin." He kicked Ronin right in the head. He saw colors and he was pretty sure he could taste them too. All at one time.


	21. Truth

Authors Notes: Bit of a trigger warning. Their is some blood in this chapter.

Please read and review

Paradise

Chapter 21

Truth

Ronin felt horrible. What was he going to do now? His head was pounding, he could feel his arm, and he was pretty sure he had a few bruised or broken ribs. At least he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes to see the old iron doors, and the stone walls of the dungeon. Up on the top corner sat a very tiny window that wasn't big enough to fit a leg through, much less a way to get out. He turned his head to see an arm. It was what he was laying on. Much more particularly Dareths arm.

Oh no Dareth…Ronin sat up to look over his boyfriend who had a busted lip, and a black eye. Oh great, now what? What did they do to him? He tried to reach out to touch him, only to realize his prosthetic arm was missing all together. He sighed and shook Dareth with his good arm.

Dareth snorted and looked up at Ronin with a dreamy look on his face. Ronin figured he was still drugged up from whatever they did to him. His eyes locked onto Ronin and reached up running his fingers over where his eye patch used to be. He guessed it was missing as well.

Ronin sighed deeply looking around the room again and then back to the door. Dareth sat up and looked at it.

"Well...my lock picking kit was on my arm...don't suppose you have a bobby pin on you huh?" Ronin asked. Dareth ran his fingers through the back of his hair and pulled the pin out. Ronin walked over to the door and hoped he could do this with one hand.

Jannahs fingers ran along the curtains. She had been born within these walls, same as her brothers. But now a little nephew? She had a huge smile on her face.

"You know I don't understand it Bao. Why didn't brother call you to become emperor? You seem to be a kind caring man." She said looking down at the little boy who was curled into his blankets. The man shook his head.

"I do not know. He said something about the way I acted seemed unstable for a man, he said it was more like a killer." He said laying his son in the crib near the door.

"Perhaps he had a personal vendetta against you that neither of us knew about? But then there was those...assassins." She said looking around at Bao.

"Assassins?!" He cried out hearing his sons cries. He walked back over and started to rock the bed and hush him. "It is alright Theo. Father is sorry. It was just…" He sighed and looked up at Jannah. "I did not send any assassins." He lied. "Are you sure that man you were with...wasn't keeping you away?"

"Oh no...Ronin brought me here after winter ended, we were shut up tight within a hunters keep. I couldn't even budge the door because it was so frozen." Jannah said and sat down looking over the chemicals within the tubes. Some looked so strange to her. A few labeled with chemicals she couldn't hope to say.

"That sounds horrible. But at least you were safe with him." He handed Theo over to a wet nurse who promptly began to feed Theo. Jannah noticed this and looked at Bao.

"Your wife?" She asked.

"She died...giving birth to Theo." Bao's voice grew small watching the nurse. Jannah gasped looking shocked at this news. It was true, and the sad look on Bao's face was genuine...and it was the problem. It was the first and only time she saw him this way. So the last few minutes...was he lying?

She jumped when she noticed a guard walk in carrying Ronin's arm. She gasped as he placed it onto the table with a deep thud. It was heavy. She knew, she had picked it up, and helped him to repair it several times.

There were dings and bumps in it that weren't there before. She looked up at Bao.

"What is the meaning of this brother?" Jannah asked. Bao looked up at Jannah and smiled.

"Our brother was right...I did have the walk of a killer. Throw her in the tower...like every princess in a story book...we'll see if her champion comes to rescue her. It will be...entertaining." Bao waved him hand and four guards came into the room. Jannah gasped kicking one of the guards in the face, flipping the other over her shoulder, slamming the other into the chemicals, and kicking the table at the fourth. She could hear the babies cries as she turned to leave the room.

The pain in her back was instant, and the look of pure satisfaction from Bao as he pulled his arm away from her. Blood dripping from his fingertips. The blade fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Its not a very big knife...you should bleed out slowly, and painfully...within your tower, without anyone to come save you." Bao smiled picking up the knife and motioned for the guards to take her away.


	22. Red hot Poker

Authors Notes: Almost done! Got probably three more chapters to go.

Please Read and review!

Paradise

Chapter 22

Red hot Poker

He felt cold. So very cold as he watched them dragging Jannah from the room. The girl had a line of blood falling down her cheek. As they dragged her through the hallway he could see the blood following them. It was enough to make any man…

Ronin wasn't sure what he was doing, he ran forward grabbing the guards face and threw him over the railing. You could hear the scream and then the following crunch as he hit the floor below. Ronin grabbed an ornamental sword from the wall and looked at the man who had Jannah.

The guard turned to run away from the angry man who threw the sword lodging it into the man's back. He lay on his side. Blood oozing from his mouth. He must have hit a lung because the man kept coughing up more and more blood till he just stopped trying at all. Ronin turned to glare into the room they left. Bao was nowhere to be seen. The boy however still lay on the bed. Ronin gritted his teeth walked toward the boy.

"Ronin?" Dareths voice called from behind Ronin. He gathered the young girl up in his arms. It looked more like he lay her slightly on his belly. Ronin knew it to be a very soft place. His thick fingers under her head. And the other under her legs. "She's bleeding everywhere...we gotta…" He watched Ronin glaring down at the infant. Dareth had never seen such anger on him. Was he going to…

Ronin reached out pulling a golden rope on the wall and a woman's head popped into the room. She bowed to him and scooped up the infant in her arms. It was the wet nurse from before.

"Might wanna leave the castle. There's going to be a war." Ronin growled. The nurse gasped as she picked up the baby protectively in her arms and bolted for the nearest door.

Ronin slowly made his way toward Jannah. Looking from one end of the room to the next and then shoved all the chemicals onto the floor.

"Here help me bring her over here lay her on the table on her side. We have to close that wound quickly." Ronin pulled open a few cabinets pulling out gloves, and pain killers. She'd need them. Walking back over toward the young girl.

"Grab that oxygen mask over there Dareth…" Dareth looked around at the mask and tank wheeling it over toward him. Ronin fit the mask around the young girl. He could feel her feverish forehead.

Ronin leans over and whispers into Jannah's ear.

"I gotcha kid...Ronin's gotcha. Just hang tough and we'll take care of you." Kissing her forehead before he presses his hand to her inner thigh and picked it up gently putting a lot of blankets in between her legs.

"Why…?" Dareth asked.

"Muscles will tighten up hurting her hip when I use this…." He motioned to the hot poker he had gotten from the closet. Dareth gasped knowing what that was, seeing it in many movies.

"Ronin do we gotta? I mean she's just a l…"

"She's bleeding out Dareth...we got to." He poured alcohol onto the metal and turned on a butane lighter. "Hold her down...and I mean hold her. She will flop around and the less I get of her the better." He told Dareth. He placed the poker back into the alcohol confident the burn in killed any of the germs.

Dareth cringed watching Ronin push the needle into Jannahs back.

He could see the look on her face.

"Alright that'll help, but it won't stop everything." He sighed running his hand down his face. He really didn't like the idea of Jannah being harmed. He realized it hurt him to just see it.

"Ronin?" He turned to see her looking at him through her almond shaped eyes.

"I'm here…" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "We're about to try to stop the bleeding. I've given you something for the pain. Just hold onto Dareth. He picked up the poker and Jannah shook her head. Turning toward Dareth Burying her face in his chest. Dareth pulled his arms around her. Locking her arms above her head and his arms around her back to keep her there. He nodded to Ronin. Ronin leaned forward pressing the poker into the wound. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and the cries of Jannah could be heard.

After a moment Ronin pulled the poker from her wound and threw it onto the plate and looked up at Dareth. Jannah breathing quickly as she felt a soft head to her forehead. She turned her face slowly to look up at Dareth.

"I ruined...the dress...you bought me." She panted out. Dareth just smiled.

"Good...means we can go shopping together then." Dareth whispered to her.

Ronin however...was nowhere to be seen.


	23. Mine

Authors Notes: two more chapters to go. Thanks so far for reading...those who actually are. So far its just one person reviewing and I donno. Maybe I'm just writing this for that one person. SO thank you for reading.

Please read and review

Paradise

Chapter 23

Mine

Ronin was pissed. There was nothing that was going to hold him back now. Bao had hurt Jannah, his Jannah. He wasn't going to allow that to happen again. He stopped at the entry hall and looked on at Lloyd, and the other ninja who were talking to the steward. A sheet of paper in his hand. Lloyd looked up at Ronin who was easily a foot taller then himself.

Lloyd could tell Ronin was tired, and something must have hurt him a lot. The missing arm, and the blood still caked to his cheek from laying on a puddle of it that came from his mouth.

"Ronin what happened?" Lloyd asked putting the paper back down on the table.

"This Emperor...he tried to kill us...stabbed Jannah." The ninja all began to talk at once. Ronin held up his hand and shook his head.

"She's fine. We were able to stop the bleeding. Dareths with her now hiding." He told them.

"We've had a feeling this emperor was trying to lead us on a wild goose chase for some time so we've been hiding out close by just in case something happened." Cole told Ronin. Nya ran a wet cloth over Ronins cheek. She didn't seem to happy about it, but it needed to be done.

"So what are we gonna do Lloyd?" Ronin growled. "I want to ring that Emperors scrawny little neck...but I need two hands for that." He ran his good hand down his face and started to walk back and forth.

"Stressing about it won't help." Zane patted the mans shoulder. Ronin knew the nindroid was right. But what was he going to do?

Dareth sat under the dining room table. The table cloth reached the floor so they didn't easily see them. Jannah lay in his lap, he held her close to him gently rubbing her arm reassuringly. Her eyes were slightly opened. She was aware of the surrounding area they were in. He couldn't tell just how awake she was without shaking her out of her place he had her nestled in. He watched as the guards circled the room once more. His large hand pulling her closer and leaning over her small form. He dwarfed her incredibly with his form.

Jannah didn't mind that Dareth held her, he was so much softer then Ronin. She imagined he'd be a great hugger. She felt him hold her a little tighter. She could hear his hiss of fear as he leaned over. They could hear the guard talking to his partner.

"I mean seriously. You'd think the boss would take us a little more seriously. I mean we are guards, we have swords and we've got...um…" The guy looked at his friend who was just nodded.

"I know right!" He didn't even let his buddy finish.

"If we could find these two we'd be seen as heroes!"

"I know right!" They left the room. Dareth sighed with relief as he lay Jannah down onto the floor. He could see her dress down. Along one side it was covered with dried blood and the soft silk now felt like crumpled up paper.

"Are you breathing alright?" Dareth asked. He had to take the Oxygen mask off when they had to run.

"I'm alright." She whispered looking up at him tiredly. She wished she could just fall asleep. But that wasn't going to happen right now.

"You'd figure they'd learn to check under stuff, but I'm glad they didn't." Dareth told Jannah. She felt him take her hand in his large ones. Three of her hands could fit into his one. Two of her fingers could fit in one of his.

"Wow you have small hands." He whispered. She blushed looking at her hand. They were so small, although her nails looked horrible. Probably from her time in the mountains. They looked worse before the manicure.

The door was kicked inward.

"What do you mean you couldn't find them anywhere? They couldn't have just left the palace you twits!" The General barked at his two guards. This place doesn't look searched at all! Did you even look?!" Oh no...this was bad. Dareth pulled Jannah to him again and he began to back up as the General began to kick over table after table. They were going to find them, they had no chance to escape. This was it! The table was kicked over. Dareth looked up at the general who looked back down at them. A golden tooth shining down at them.

"Hello...your highness…"


	24. The Storm

Authors Notes: Just in case you all have been wondering. I've decided to stop using Tumblr. Its a dead zone of personality and imagination.

One of you 'Was marked as a guest' asked where I got Jannah's name from. Jannah means Paradise in Quran

One more chapter after this.

Please Read and Review

Paradise

Chapter 24

The storm

Jannah felt her arm being pulled away from the sacred arms of Dareth who protested loudly about her being pulled around like a rag doll with her injury. He however ended up on the ground clutching his jaw.

"Dareth!" Jannah cried out. Her arm being held over his shoulder. It was obviously aggravating her.

"Take them to the Emperor." The general dropped Jannah began down on top of Dareth who caught her and held her protectively to him.

"Nice knowing you little lady." He whispered to her. He could feel her fingers cling to his brown Gi. He could hear the thunder outside as they walked into the throne room. Bao smiled over his hands.

"Oh look at this...is this your boyfriend?" He laughed. Dareth shook his head pointing down at Jannah.

"N...No she's too young, way way to young. I'm like twice her age." He stumbled over his words. Jannah just giggled putting her head on his chest.

"More like a dad really." She said. "Far better then the dad I had." She whispered.

Dareth blushed looking down at the young girl in his arms. He was twice her age technically.

"But I…" He just closed his mouth and smiled. "Yeah okay...maybe."

"He's...meat for the dogs." Dareth gasped hearing this. He was pulled from the floor. Jannah looked around at the men. Her head spinning, everything seemed like a blur. She could hear the dogs being pulled into the room. A large metal pole was placed into the floor. A few modifications Bao had made to the room. Although it was mostly for bears. It would be good enough for Dareth. Dareth pulled at the chain. Jannah tried to run toward Dareth. She felt the rope around her neck. Bao whispering into her ear.

"Now stay quiet little one...I want to hear him scream." Bao told her. "Release the hound." With a snarl the dog ran for Dareth. He cringed.

A glint of gold was all they could see for a moment there as a large spear stood upright in the carpeted floor.

"Bao! Believe me when I say blood is hard to get out of carpet, and they're getting far more expensive now. Come on...let's settle this like men." Ronin pushed open the double doors at the other end of the throne room.

"Oh...and you think that's…"

"It is fully in his legal rights as a citizen of Ninjago to challenge you." Jannah's hoarse voice told him. "You as the emperor has no choice but to abide by that law. If you win great, if he wins...well...bye." She smiled looking around at Ronin. Bao gritted his teeth pulling the rope tighter around Jannah's throat. Her fingers raked over the gold strings. She couldn't get hold of the silk.

"Bao!" Ronin growled walking forward pulling the rope from the metal pole holding his boyfriend down eyeing the dog as it walked around the edge of the area. "Let her go. Or there will be no rules set to save you." Ronin growled pointing toward the door. The ninja stood there. A large book tucked under Lloyds arm.

"Judges, and jury hun?" Bao growled at Lloyd.

"Just judging the match. Whatever happens afterwards will be on you." Master Wu said as he stepped into the room. His staff clicking the ground as the thick doors closed. Bao threw Jannah at Ronins feet. Just what was he planning?

Ronin ran his fingers over the young girl who had obviously passed out. Ronin lowered Dareth to the floor.

"Keep an eye on her for me, dear." Ronin whispered. The large man nodded pulling Jannah to him. The silk rope falling to the floor. Zane kneeled down looking over her wounds. Putting a salve over the rope burns.

"You act as if she was your child. What do you care?" Bao and Ronin circled each other. Bao took note that Ronin must have gone back for his arm and it looked like someone had fixed it as well. Of course...that water ninja was right there. She was good with that sort of thing.

"I had no idea you had ties with the ninja." Bao chuckled. "Good to know." He looked around at Lloyd.

"Yeah we've brushed paths on many occasions. As enemies, and allies. Depends on if it suits my purposes. They saved each other on many occasions. I like to think of myself as reformed now."

"Perfect father materials wouldn't you say?" Bao charged forward.

"Like you care!" Ronin yelled.


	25. Everything Ends

Authors Notes: All done. Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought.

Please read and review now that its done!

Paradise

Chapter 25

Everything ends

Dareth wanted to look away but he couldn't. Both men would take a few blows, hit each other, and then pull back again. He had never seen Ronin fight before other then in a huge mech. He looked down at Jannah he cheeks were flushed, and she looked as if she were on her last legs. Zane had a breathing mask over her face and her wrist in his hands. He shook his head looking up at Pixal who kneeled down. What did that mean? What was all this about? Didn't they just come there to drop off Jannah and go home and probably throw a few back and laugh about it later?

"He's stalling." Zane finally spoke to Dareth.

"Stall?" Dareth asked. Zane having had the full pleasure of fighting the man knew perfectly well that his ability to fight was a big.

"Indeed." Zane told him. "Just keep watching and see. Ronin wants Bao alive…"

"Killing Bao...isn't the worst thing that could be done to the man." Master Wu told Dareth.

"To loose…" Dareth heard seeing Jannahs eyes slightly open. She felt Zane put her hand back on her chest gently.

Dareth jumped hearing the noise before he saw it. A light spring noise and it looked as if Bao stood in the middle of the room surrounded by a net. The net kept his secure to the pole that had been left in the middle of the room.

"What...this isn't fair...this isn't part of the rules...let me go at once." Bao yelled. Ronin chuckled and threw a punch. Bao gasped as the fist connected with his head and then with the pole behind him. His head lolled to the side.

"Who said I ever played fair." Ronin said turning to look back at Jannah. He looked up at the guards. "Arrest this fake."

"Fake...he's a...fake?" It was the guards from before.

"That he is." Master Wu said motioning to Jannah. "Also call the palace doctors. Your empress is in need of serious medical attention."

"Right away!" The right toward the red sting in the corner and pulled it. A man dressed in blue walked in looking around.

"What...What happened here?" He asked.

"No time Doc...your princess is in danger." Ronin called and watched as they took Jannah from Dareth and Zane.

~Two Months Later~

That was it wasn't it?

Ronin sat on the bar stool a glass in his hands. It was empty. A few boba left inside. Didn't much like the bubbles, but he didn't mind them. He sighed, putting his head down on the bar.

"Been a few months now Ronin…" Dareth patted his hand putting a friend drink on the bar. "She's still alive, her coronation was televised. It was...well she chose...your red for the royal colors." He tapped his armor. "A good homage to you...right?" Dareth wasn't going to lie. He missed her too. It was as close as they could have to a kid.

Ronin didn't want to walk about it. Actually he really didn't want to talk at all. He felt like a glass of water where there should be an ocean. He just didn't feel like he fit anymore. Just a key for the wrong door.

"Whats gotten into my Dareth...if was just a job. She was just...some girl."

He looked up when someone walked into the bar.

"Sorry we're closed." Dareth called. The person didn't listen. They just took out a large bag that hit the counter. It came open and spread out over the polished wood.

"I hear you are really good at transporting...odd...cargo."

That voice…

Ronin looked up at the hooded individual. He looked sideways trying his best to see under it.

"Better be good. The last cargo I had turned out to be a hand full." He said slowly pulling the hood back. Dareth protested unsure if he should be touching someone else like that. At least until he saw that long black hair. The Empresses crown on top of her head.

"Oh I wasn't the only hand full Ronin." She gave him a very familiar smile.

"Where to Empress?"

"Just a short trip...of a lifetime." She smiled up at him.

"I donno there might be trouble."

"Perhaps trouble...should know who he's dealing with?"

"Damn right he should." He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Dareth smiled putting his cheek against his open palm.

"So I guess we got a kid now huh Ronin?"

"Yeah, but she's still got her duties, and stuff. But...we'll be here...when she needs us." Jannah smiled put at Dareth.

"You both have leave to come and go from the Palace with your own rooms. I mean fathers of the Empress and stuff. However...that means you gotta keep your nose clean." She smiled up at them both.

"So...what about weddings?" Ronin asked slowly looking at Dareth. Dareth stumbled and nearly fell over the bar.

"Do what?" Ronin picked up a ring from the mass of gold that spilled out on the bar.

"Well yeah...we have a kid to think about now." There was a loud squeal from Jannah as she hopped from one foot to the other. A royal wedding was incredibly fun. She watched as Ronin gathered Dareth into his arms and sat down on a bar stool. This was something she had always wanted.

A family.


End file.
